Your Comforting Arms
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: Bella self-injured herself in high school and now that she is in college she thought she had left that part of her life behind her but what happens when one event causes her to self-injure herself again. What happens when Edward finds out her secret?


I sat on the couch as tears came down my eyes, what had happened to me? I hadn't done this since high school, it was a phase that I out grew so why now? Why here at this point? I dropped the sharp object and ran to my phone debating whether or not to text Alice. _Don't text her, she has an important exam to study for_. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower trying to forget about the scars that I had made but that was impossible with the constant sting reminding me. I turned off the water and dried my hair and put on my sweat pants and my boyfriend's big sweatshirt. I went to my bed, quickly going under the covers, my curtains blocked out the afternoon sun so darkness confined me.

While more tears stained my pillow, sleep found me leading me into a dreamless slumber. It was an ambivalent slumber; it left me with my thoughts which scared me into a nightmare of constant hurtful words. My face cringed in a pained manner and I pulled the blanket further up, trying to cuddle up to it, trying to find comfort in it. I was faintly aware of a pair of hands running through my hair in a soothing manner. It was relaxing and calmed my thoughts. I went back to sleep and this time it was a peaceful slumber of just darkness and silence, I couldn't complain.

I awoke again to the soothing hands running through my hair, how long had it been? I moved my head to one side and yawned still with my eyes closed. I stretched and looked at the clock on the nightstand, 5:00PM. I grabbed my glasses and when my vision cleared I saw a pair of beautiful golden eyes stare at me.

"There they are" Edward spoke referring to my eyes, I blushed.

"I'm sorry, you should have woken me up" I said, my voice cracking from using it for the first time.

"You needed your rest" he said, he paused "we can stay in bed a little longer if you'd like and just cuddle."

"I would like that" I said and then I began feeling a slight burning sensation in my wrist. I brought the hand under my pillow and turned to my side, my back facing Edward. His hand came around my waste and I snuggled into him.

"Can we talk?" he said.

"Sure" I was hesitant "about what exactly?"

"This." he said moving his hand under the pillow and pulling my wrist out, turning it over to reveal my old scars from high school along with my new ones that I made earlier today.

"Oh" I said with a shocked and equally shameful tone lacing my voice, "you saw them"

"I did, when I came in you were asleep and your hand was spread with your wrist facing up." another pause, silence and then "talk to me, Bella"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" he said short manner.

"Where do I begin?"

"How about from the start, that would be the best place, don't you think?"

"Well, in high school I went through some very difficult times. Friendships were extinguished, my self-esteem was at an all-time low and I had lost hope and faith in everything..." I began telling my story and finally made it up to today.

"So why did you do it? What were you doing that made you want to do this to yourself?" he said in a pained voice.

"I don't know..." my voice cracked, tears threatened to break through their barrier.

"You _do_ know...now tell me...stopping get lost in your own head..."

"I was thinking about these girls in class...they called me some very offensive phrases"

"Care to elaborate on that thought?"

"They called me names like slut, whore, and prostitute." tears came down my face and at that moment I was glad he couldn't see me.

"Do I know these girls?"

I thought about it for a moment, "yes"

"How do I know them? Class?"

"Ummm...it was before me..."

"Hmmm...how does she look?"

"Beautiful. Way more worthy of you." I thought my inner voice had said that but apparently not.

"Hey, where are these thoughts coming from Bella?"

"I'm-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that out loud." I stuttered as more tears swam down my cheek.

"Is it Tanya?" it finally dawned on him, "as in my ex-fiancé Tanya?"

I nodded silently, answering his question.

He took my chin and made me avert my eyes to him, "Isabella, don't you ever think that you are not worthy of me! You are the strongest, most beautiful and most intelligent women I have ever met! Don't ever think I believe any less, do you understand me?" he asked wiping away my tears.

I nodded as new ones formed and came down but this time they were happy ones. He bent down and kissed me, "I love you" he whispered into my ear.


End file.
